


Priorities & Sentimentalities

by inerzia (shimyaku)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Banter, Biting, Canon Related, Celebrities, Confessions, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Explicit Sex, Oral Fixation, Realization, Slash, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyaku/pseuds/inerzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter where Changmin goes, a certain hyung is always on his mind. At the end of the day he always goes home to Yunho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities & Sentimentalities

**Title:** Priorities & Sentimentalities  
 **Pairing:** Yunho/Changmin, suggested Changmin/Kyuhyun  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** angst, schmoop, non-explicit sex, Min’s a biter  
 **Word count:** 2800+  
 **Summary:** no matter where Changmin goes, a certain hyung is always on his mind. At the end of the day he always goes home to Yunho.  
 **A/N:** started this when the pictures came out of KyuMin seeing Shinhwa in concert a little while back, and a comment that I saw querying why Yunho didn't go too. Not really sure how this ended up the way it did OTL

 

“Smile for the cameras,” Kyuhyun leaned over to whisper in his ear, the noise from the crowd around them nearly drowning him out.

Glancing only briefly at his friend, Changmin let his eyes roam casually across the sea of people in the stands and on the floor below, trying his best to look calm and disinterested. Once he’d spotted the first, it certainly wasn’t hard to find the rest of the camera flashes that were being aimed in their direction rather than at the stage.

He groaned. He’d done enough posing in both Japan and Hong Kong this past week, he really wasn’t in the mood for it right now.

“Yah, stop it with the face.” Kyuhyun kicked his foot. “Just ignore them. The show’s gonna start any minute now. They’ll leave you alone then.”

No sooner had the words left the other singer’s mouth than there was a great ‘boom’, followed by an almighty roar from the audience. The lights winked out and the music started up, another pillar of screams rising up when the Shinhwa members appeared on a platform hovering over the stage.

Letting himself relax a little, Changmin settled back in his chair, ready for a good show. After all, how many Changjos would be bothered looking at him now, when their idols were finally back on stage?

It was only about four songs in when the singer realised that his mind had already strayed from the concert going on in front of him, instead circling around the thought of his hyung and whether he was still playing around with their Shinee dongsaengs, or if he’d finished at the studio and was already at home. It wasn’t that he was worried... except that he _was_ worried. Sure, if anyone could take care of themselves it was Yunho, right? But he still wished he knew that the other was home safe, he found he didn’t like to leave his hyung alone for too long these days.

He sat, pensive, through another song and an MC before he got a poke in the side from Kyu, the other’s lips caught in a disapproving pout. He started to speak before realising the better of it - the noise of the fanchants was staggering - instead taking out his phone and typing something on a blank message screen.  


> _Like I said: stop it. I no who ur thinking about. He duzn need u checkin in every minute of the day >( _

  
Changmin growled, tempted to slap his friend for his accurate insight. Instead he pushed the phone back into his friend’s hand and purposely avoided meeting his eyes. He didn’t want the accusation, the irritation. He knew it would be there but that didn’t mean he needed to see it.

Figuring that his mind wouldn't let it go until he knew for sure, he pulled out his own phone and sent a text:  


> To: the wife  
>  _You’re missing out! Should have come tonight~_  
> 

  
Less than a minute later, the phone buzzed in his hand with a reply.  


> From: the wife  
>  _Put your goddamn phone away!! D: Enjoy the concert and have fun with BBQ. C u at home. Miss u!! <3<3_  
> 

  
A laugh came from beside him and Changmin turned to find Kyuhyun’s head peering over his shoulder.

“Better do what he says, wifey!” The singer snorted against his ear, close enough to be heard over the crowd around them.

“Yah! He’s the wife, not me. No matter what he says about my nagging.”

Kyuhyun settled back into his own seat, still grinning. “Sure, wifey. Whatever you say.”

Content now that Yunho was all good, Changmin re-focussed on the matter at hand - the six phenomenons on stage, singing and dancing and playing around as if they’d never stopped. He wondered if he would ever... _No_. He stopped that thought dead in it’s tracks. He was here to enjoy himself, not exacerbate his underlying melancholy even more.

Gripping his knees and taking a deep breath, he let the songs and the voices and the atmosphere drift through him, stirring up his basic love for music, as well as his inner fanboy he usually kept hidden far beneath the surface. His sunbaes had begun singing one of their older songs, and Changmin remembered how amazing it had seemed the first time he’d heard it. Of course, it was still amazing, and always would be. His sunbaes could do no wrong.

And suddenly, he forgot that he’d ever been worrying about anything else in the first place.

*

“Yahh, that was awesome!”

Changmin stretched his arms above his head in excitement, relishing the cool night air that hit his face as he followed his friend out the back exit. They’d had to go backstage and mingle for a while, sure, but even a bit of droll chit-chat with other idols and actors he didn’t really know hadn't managed to dampen his mood.

“Well, someone’s chipper.”

“Ain’t comin down from _this_ high anytime soon,” Changmin poked his tongue out at his friend, who was trying to look unaffected with his thumbs hooked in his pockets and his shoes scuffing along the ground. He was probably planning something, as Kyuhyun often did.

“Reckon I could join you up there?”

“Eh?”

A moment later he found himself pushed up against a concrete wall, Kyuhyun’s thigh between his legs and his face barely an inch from his own. Changmin ticked a box in his head - indeed his friend had been planning something, and seemed to be getting ever quicker at executing said plan.

“I meant, is there room enough for two up there on your cloud nine?”

Changmin quashed a moan, keeping the sudden kiss close-mouthed while his friend pushed their groins together, his hands on his back and eagerly sliding down beneath his belt. “Aish, what are you, nuts?! We’re out in the open!” He pushed Kyuhyun away, straightening his jacket with a huff.

“I see.” The other singer let go a loud sigh and turned away, facing the road that would take them back to the car.

“See what?”

“You’ve never pushed me away before, you know?”

“Yeah, but-”

“No. Even if we weren’t out here, I think you’d still push me away, don’t you?” Kyuhyun’s smile seemed bitter. “Come on. Let’s go back to the car. I’ll drop you home.”

“Wait.” He jogged to catch up with the other man. Kyu wasn't usually one for such ambiguity, so Changmin was feeling all sorts of confused. “What do you mean by that?”

“Please, Min, don’t be a douche and play dumb with me. You’re different since you’ve come back from Japan. Actually, you guys were always different when you came back from a Japan tour, but whatever... The two of you seem a lot more _optimistic_ lately, and I don’t know what sparked the change but... it’s _good_. It’s a good thing. So don’t fuck it up - especially on my account.”

Changmin gaped. “I- you-?”

“Seriously, just don’t speak anymore. You’ll only embarrass yourself.” Kyuhyun sped up his steps, leaving Changmin to catch up once again.

*

Shuffling into the apartment, Changmin dumped his bag on the couch before flicking on the hallway light. He stood there unmoving for several long moments, just staring at the wall, still a little shell-shocked from Kyu's unexpected bout of perceptiveness earlier. It wasn't that he didn't know what the other singer had been referring to - of course he did, because things had definitely changed between him and Yunho in Japan - it's just that he hadn't expected Kyuhyun to catch on so quickly, and he certainly hadn't been prepared to be cornered about it and indirectly forced to make a choice like that. That said, however, on the drive home he'd decided it was probably for the best, and when he'd left his friend's car they'd parted ways as familiarly as always - Kyu thankfully wasn't fool enough to let their physical relations affect their friendship.

Finally coming back to himself he looked around and noticed that the whole place was quiet and dark except for where he stood, some scattered DVD boxes and a couple of empty takeout containers on the lounge room table the only sign that his hyung had been pottering around that night. He replaced the DVDs and cleaned up the remains of the takeaway before poking his head into Yunho’s room, only to find the bed empty and unslept in. Heading then to his own bedroom, he discovered his hyung curled up in the sheets, his head nearly completely buried in one of his pillows - it was a wonder he could still breathe.

After a quick trip to the bathroom and stripping down to his underwear, the singer eased himself gently onto the bed, crawling over to Yunho and looking down at him from above. Changmin often watched him sleep these days, found it calming to see his hyung looking so at ease and vulnerable... But right now, he had other things in mind.

Leaning down he began to gently blow into Yunho’s ear, doing his best not to laugh aloud when the older man began began to fidget and twitch. It took a few moments, but eventually Yunho’s brows furrowed and his eyes flicked open.

“Aigh! Fuck off!”

Changmin sniggered. The older man only ever cursed like that when someone interfered with his beauty sleep, or if he was feeling particularly sassy.

“Didn’t think you’d miss me quite this much, hyung,” he poked his hyung’s cheek and tugged at the pillow in his arms. “I was only gone for a few hours.”

Groaning, Yunho blinked his half-open eyes, curling one arm around his dongsaeng’s neck so he could pull him down to the mattress.

“Why you here? Thought you’d... um, Kyu?”

Changmin sighed wearily. “He blew me off... _figuratively_... and I’ve decided I don’t really want to do that with Kyu anymore.”

“Oh?” Suddenly Yunho appeared wide awake, tossing the pillow out of the way and pushing himself up on his elbows. “But I thought-”

“ _Don’t_ think, hyung. It was never serious, you know that. And after everything that’s gone on with us recently, I just really want to... stay _here_ now.”

“Here? Like, in Korea here?”

“No, here with _you_ , you blockhead.”

“Oh.” Yunho seemed to process that a moment before a aura of happiness seemed to completely envelop his face, and he hurriedly tugged the sheets out from under Changmin so he could pull their bodies flush together.

“You make me so happy, Minnie,” Yunho cooed, nuzzling his nose into the younger man’s neck.

“And you’re a disgusting sap, _Yunnie_.”

“But you love me anyway.”

“Well, I suppose I do at that.”

Yunho’s breathing stuttered for a moment, not wanting to dwell too much on that last comment but doing it anyway - the maknae wasn’t exactly one for acknowledging his feelings very often. In fact it wasn’t until recently in Japan, in the dark of their hotel room after one of their tour performances, that the younger man had finally made those feelings explicitly known. And every time he even thought about it, Yunho’s body suddenly felt lighter than air, like he was flying. Yes, despite Min’s frequent reminders, he knew he was a sucker for sentimentality, he just couldn’t help it.

Snapping back to himself, the elder quickly pulled his confidence back into place. “Feel like celebrating this revelation?”

After his hyung’s quick-as-a-flash space-out, Changmin hesitated a moment. “What did you have in mind?”

“Um, you? ...In me?”

Grinning from ear to ear, Changmin knocked the older man onto his back and situated himself in between his legs, aligning their hips. No use wasting what he figured was a perfectly good opportunity. “You’ll get no complaint here.”

Yunho shifted his legs to accommodate the younger man’s waist, gasping when their lower bodies rubbed together. “Figured as much.”

Divesting both of them of their few clothes, Changmin took great delight in rendering his hyung to a state of complete desperation with the skill of his fingers and tongue, the older man’s groans and whimpers calling to his body like a Siren’s song. Between them this act was so familiar now, it didn’t take long for them to be joined intimately together, the younger’s torso stretched almost possessively atop Yunho, who in turn urged him on with both his words and the urgent rhythm of his hips.

“ _Minnie-ah._ ”

That one whisper was Changmin’s undoing, and he seemed to lose all faculty because of it - pleasure was all he knew as he released himself in Yunho’s body, strong arms wrapping around him as he dropped like a dead weight on to his hyung’s chest.

Minutes passed with the two of them re-gathering both their breaths and wits, until Yunho finally broke the silence.

“Are you... Are you sure you want to stop doing this with other-”

“Yeah I’m sure.” The taller man answered quickly, but did a mental double-take over the other’s reasoning. He should have realised it sooner. “This is about Kyuhyun, isn’t it?”

“I... yeah, maybe.” Yunho looked away, the blush on his face betraying him.

“So you’re jealous then.”

“I guess... I just envy that you’re so similar, when we’re so different. When you two just go out for a meal or something I’m fine, but when you spend the whole night with him... I really hate it. I don’t know why, I know it’s totally irrational.”

Changmin pushed himself up off the other man’s chest, glaring down at him in accusation. “You should have said. We agreed-”

“I know what we agreed,” the older man pushed himself up as well so they could look at each other eye-to-eye. “We’d see other people as we wished as long as we came back to this. And we’d always say so if there was someone we didn’t like or trust. But Min, he’s your best friend. I didn’t want to deny you that.”

The younger singer sighed in resignation, though he couldn’t keep the affection out of his tone. “You can be a real fool sometimes, Jung Yunho.”

“So you like to tell me.”

Pushing his hyung back down to the mattress, Changmin swiftly set about licking and sucking the other man into a frenzy. He didn’t want to talk anymore, there were much better things they could be doing with their mouths. Starting with Yunho’s neck, he gently nipped his way down the side of his throat until he landed at the collarbone, grazing the ridge with his teeth and feeling him squirm from the pleasurable touch.

“I thought we were having a conversation?” Yunho managed to ask between gasps.

Changmin ignored him, instead opting to trail his way further down the other man’s chest. Initially, he'd wanted to make it down to his belly-button - Yunho was adorably ticklish there - but he could just never seem to make it past those plump nipples his hyung was so awkward about. He liked to bite and tug on them until they were sore and pink, and Yunho was whining with need. “Nng, why are you so distracting?”

Yunho gave up and gave in to his dongsaeng’s ministrations - though he couldn’t help but grin at the intensity on his face. “Mm, is it my megawatt smile?”

“Yeah, that must be it,” Changmin answered distractedly, then rose up again to kiss and bite harshly at the other man’s lips, watching with relish as they turned an even deeper shade of red, one small indent looking like it might well up with blood. “You look so provocative like this, with your lips all swollen and red.”

Running his tongue over said lips, Yunho sucked the lower one into his mouth and felt the sting of the raw skin, his dongsaeng’s eyes following every movement like a tiger waiting to pounce on his prey. “Your really like biting me, don’t you Minnie-ah?”

“Mm. It’s a possession thing,” Changmin confessed, relenting and lowering himself to the bed, pulling his hyung’s too-warm body against himself. “Makes me feel more like you’re mine.”

Yunho was quiet and buried his nose in his dongsaeng’s chest. He didn’t think he _could_ be any more Changmin’s than he already was, but if the younger liked it then he was hardly going to stop him. “So, it’s just us now?”

“Wasn’t it always?”

“I... I suppose it was. Where it counted.”

“True... And I like that we’re so different, you know? Kyu and I are just _too_ similar. It’d be weird if we were a couple.”

“Alright, I get it. Let’s not talk about him anymore.”

“Fine,” Changmin snorted at the older man’s pinched expression. “So we keep it like this.”

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

“Okay then. It’ll be us against the world.”

“Hah. I must be rubbing off on you - that sounded almost sentimental.”

“Nng, you can rub off on me anytime, hyung.”

“Fucker. Go to sleep.”

"Yes, my wife."

 

*


End file.
